Splash and Bubbles quest for purple
by fanficwriter900
Summary: Splash can't remember her past after being killed by Purple Guy and seeks to know about who she was before she was killed. She and Bubbles seek revenge on the twisted man and regain their human forms. However, what they don't know is if it will work or who the Purple Man actually is. Will they kill him or just an innocent man doing his job as the nightgaurd of the Pizza place?
1. Meeting Mario

I don't remember my past well. I only remember fragments, snippets of them, and they are playing. Constantly the memories I have are playing in my mind, teasing me as I can't remember fully what they are about or who it involves. I will tell you what I remember, so you catch up with what I know at the current time being.

* * *

 _ **"**_ _ **Are we there yet dad?" I asked impatiently**_

 _ **"You are going to have to be patient xxx besides we just left 5 xxx ago." My dad explained**_

 _ **"UGH fine" I agreed**_

 _ **After xxx hours we arrived at a restaurant. The outside of it was somewhat colourful but the inside was more colourful. Inside the restaurant was noisy as there were lots of children running amok the place, and the most unique thing about the place was not the size even though it was big was that the people serving and entertaining were robots. Not people.**_

 _ **Then the last thing I remember is a scream. No. Not a scream but two screams. One was away from me, a young girl or boy it's hard to tell, then another scream, again female. It was louder than ever as it close. It was right. Next. To. Me.**_

* * *

I opened my eyes and blinked. Then again, and again, then again and I think you get the picture now. I tried to scan the room I was in but all I saw was a light above me and vents. Then as I slowly sat up I tried to breathe. Only to find out that I can't, out of instinct I tried to breathe in and out quickly. As this failed I sank to the floor grasping my neck, but as I touched my neck I could not feel it. I looked down, forgetting about breathing and I saw the most disturbing thing in my life.

Blue. The colour blue. On me, on my chest, arms and all over my body. As I inspected my body I saw I had a fur like look and as I lifted my arms, I saw that they are shorter than what they usually are and my hands only had 4 fingers. No thumb.

" _What happened to me?"_ I thought to myself

I tried to walk forward with no success and saw my new legs were bound together by metal chains. I tried to move my leg up to slide out the chains but I could not move in any direction.

"Help me please! I'm trapped. Help!" I was shouting desperately hoping someone would help me.

"Please I need help. I need a hospital, I need…..I need. Please someone help" My voice comes out in a helpless whisper.

During the long period of silence I hear a scuttle above me. As I look up I see nothing but vents, I put my head down in sorrow and as I did the scuttle was louder, as if it was right above me.

"H…hello? Anyone there? If so please help me." I begged

Just as I begged a figure emerged out of the vents and swooped down at me and screamed.

* * *

 _ **"DAD please come quick" I shouted**_

 _ **"I'm here sweet heart what do you need?"**_

 _ **"I think there is a monster under my bed"**_

 _ **"Honey there is nothing there."**_

 _ **My father looked under the bed and hugged me and pulled me under the bed to show nothing was underneath. He sat me back up on my bed and I sighed. He then kissed me on the forehead and left, pulling my door to.**_

* * *

I instinctively huddled up and let out a scream. After a while I noticed that the creature did not attack me, but looking at me, puzzled. I look closer at the creature and I see wiring hanging out from the inside and that the creature had a robot like body with nothing on it. No. It was not robot like, it was a robot.

The face of the robot was white with a long pale pink muzzle. It also had a lipstick look on its lips, at least I know it's a female. It has rosy cheeks and light purple eye shadow. The eyes of the robot were two different colours. One eye was a yellow gold and the other was white surrounded by darkness.

The robot cleared its throat

"S…sorry I did not mean to scream, ugh it's this stupid low quality voice box" The robot exclaimed

I could not speak, as I was too mesmerized about the robot and surprised about how friendly it was.

"Oh, I am so sorry, I forgot to introduce myself. I am Mangle, well…my original name was toy Foxy but things happened and I am called Mangle. Who are you?" asked Mangle

"I...I…I am… I don't actually know that." I explained

"WHAT" Mangle exclaimed

"I knew things were going to be bad, but…not this bad…we need to consult the puppet, he might be able to help you." Mangle explained

"The puppet?" I asked

"Just follow…OH I forgot we tied you up he he he" said Mangle

"Why?" I asked

"We thought when you woke up…you would go on a murderous rampage and yea…we could not take any chances." Mangle explained.

"WHAT why…I think I am harmless. Well I don't seem to be attacking you or destroying anything."

As Mangle untied me I realised I forgot almost everything about what has happened. I also realised that I completely forgot about breathing and yet I'm still alive.

"Um Mangle? Can I ask you something?" I asked

"Yea, but if it's about your past I can't help ya there." Mangle answered

"No, it's not about my past. How am I alive right now? I'm not breathing, at all." I pointed out.

"Ah….um….how do I put it without you freaking out…ummm…..AH. Let's say theoretically you were killed by a man we call purple guy, and the puppet who is also called Mario and marionette stuffed your soul into an old animatronic suit he rebuilt and your now an animatronic."

"WHAT I'm not human anymore…. I'm a ROBOT…." I took a quick breath in and sighed.

"Yes…I'm sorry what purple guy did to you." As Mangle said this she finished untying me.

"Ok…I'm a robot, well at least I'm not dead, or have three heads" I laughed

"Ummm you ok? THE most tragic thing happen to you and you're laughing?" mangle questioned.

"Yea, I don't know why but still. Thanks for freeing me." I slowly rose from the ground and tried to step forward but to my surprise I fell.

"Ah…..I see I'm going to have to get another animatronic to help you. I would help myself but I can only keep myself up, as I am a robotic mess. Who would help…..I know. FOXY GET YOUR LAZY PIRATE FUR HERE NOW!" Mangle shouted.

"Who's he?" I asked

"He's my boyfriend…..uh animatronicfreind? Ummm basically we are dating, he's a fox like me oh don't worry though he's a lovely animatronic and he is strong enough to help you to Mario." Mangle explained.

After she called Foxy we both remained silent and still, I could see Mangle glancing at me as if she was worried about me. I could not blame her as my head was spinning about the fact I am a robot and even I don't know what to do at the moment.

After what seemed like five minutes in silence a figure emerged into my sight. It was red, and it had an eye patch. It also had a hook instead of a hand, it had a hook but the most distinctive thing was that it was a fox.

"S _o that's what Foxy looks like, I see why Mangle said 'pirate' he looks like one, I think"_ I thought

"Mangle if you wanted something you didn't have to shout." Foxy explained

"The situation needed it." Hissed Mangle

"Why….OH this is the new animatronic we tied up. Why is it free?" foxy asked

"IT, I AM A SHE!" I protested

"Ok, ok, ok. Why is SHE free" Foxy rephrased

"Because I am taking her to Mario. She needs him foxy, and she can't walk on her own." Mangle emphasised

* * *

 _ **It took a while since I was able to get out of the hospital bed, as I recently broke my foot. I then eased myself onto the side of the bed and tried to stand up, luckily I was able to and I tried to take a step forward, as I did this I fell down to the floor in a flash. I needed help as I could as I could feel pain shooting up my leg and through my spine, as I cried out for help I heard my father rush8ing to help me.**_

 _ **"Oh xxx I have told you if you want to exercise, call me and I will get your wheel chair." His eyes were full of concern for my well being.**_

 _ **"I'm sorry it's just I want to walk on my own." I protested.**_

 _ **"Look hun, everyone needs help from time to time even you. Now come on, you need air."**_

* * *

As Foxy carried me across the place I noticed that it was completly deserted, no people, not animals not even another robot apart from me, Foxy and Mangle. After what seemed ike ten minutes in slience we come across a room. We enter it and there was darkness around the rom exept for one empty spot.

"Hello, its nice to see you unchained." The figure spoke as it emerged from the dark.

* * *

 **A/N: This is my first fan fic and I hope you enjoy it. If you want to see something or if I have done anything wrong please feel free to say in a review.**


	2. AN: Again

A/N: hello guys thanks for the support. I will happily let you know I AM CONTINUING YAYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY

also TakeThePRNDL was first. For that I thank you, he/she/it was the first to favourite the story and review. I hope you all will enjoy my story and I will comunicate with you guys by authors notes to keep you in the know what is happning.

If you have any ideas you want in the story and I agree with the idea it shall appear. So yea see ya guys :)


	3. Chapter 2 - Now in buisness

A figure stood before us. It had a long thin body, that was all black, exept the white stripes on its arms and legs. Its face was white with black slots symbolising eyes and mouth, it also had blue paint from what looked like the eye holes, and the blue paint looked as if the figure was crying but the figure was smiling. It's cheeks had the same red paint as mangles, only it is in a small circle and it is dark red instead of a pink red, its hands were claw like and like the rest of its body it's black.

"Who...who are you?" I trembled

"You don't have to fear me i am..." The figure began to say

"He's Mario." Mangle interuppted

"Mangle, please don't call me Mario. I am marrionette, the first victim of many, and who brought you back in the form you are in now."

"Oh and Mario...nette, we have a MAJOR issue. She can't remember anything about who she was before she got killed." Mangle explained

"Ah that is an issue, hmmm can you remember your name at least" Marionette turned and faced me.

"Um...I think it was Sue? No that's not right. Umm no I don't. I can't remember my name." I sank down to the floor in defeat.

* * *

A/N: This is not the full chapter but I have writers block at the moment so yea. If you have any suggenstions I will see if I can imput it. I hope you enjoy this little section


End file.
